Unstoppable vs Immovable
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Luffy is an unstoppable force that has a habit of getting what he wants. Charm is an immovable person on a mission. Their stubbornness collides when Luffy wants her on his crew but she wants to stay on her island. Both are drawn to the other but it's impossible for both to get what they want. Short Story.
1. An Inevitable Meeting

An Inevitable Meeting

Charm groaned as the sunlight filtered into her bedroom around the edges of her curtain. She pulled the cover up over her head and rolled away from it. "Stupid sunlight. Go away." She settled back into peaceful slumber, for only about a second before one of her brother's came busting into her room. The door swung back and the handle smacked against the wall.

"Ah!" Charm screamed and fell off her bed. Hitting the floor with a loud thump before groaning at the pain shooting through her body from the collision.

"Time to rise and shine, Charm!" her brother said with extreme cheerfulness that she often wanted to shove back down his throat. "Hey, what are you doing down there?"

Charm sat up rubbing her head. She shot her brother an icy cold glare and released a low growl from her throat.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're so lucky that I love you," she grumbled. "Really? You do this practically to me every single day." She glanced over at her door. "I'm surprised that you haven't damaged the wall by now."

"Then you should be use to it by now," he said with a bright smile that shone just as bright as the sun outside her window.

Charm sighed at his smile. His perfectly white teeth, his childish grin, his boyish charm despite being twenty seven years old, she never could get angry with him for very long. He was just that type of person. Sometimes she wanted to ram that down his throat as well. She ran her hand through her long hair, messing it up even more from her bedhead, and sighed again. "Yeah. You'd think I would be use to it by now."

She looked at her brother again. His black hair was neatly styled. It always was, somehow. He never really did much with it other than running a comb through it once in the morning. He was gifted with looks. And she knew this well because of all the looks he got from the girls on their island. She had to deal with them girls every time she set foot anywhere in public. She couldn't get a single moment of peace with all the girls asking her about her brother.

 _"Is Eden dating anyone?"_

 _"What's Eden's favorite color?"_

 _"Do you think Eden would like this dress on me?"_

 _"Does Eden like me?"_

 _"Can you hook me up with your brother?"_

 _"Your brother is just so cute!"_

 _"Your brother is so sexy! I'd just love to get him alone!"_

Yeah, she's heard it all. She was just thankful that her eldest brother, Keegan, didn't get this much attention. She didn't think she would survive having more women ask her about both her brothers. She knew Keegan was good looking in his own right. He just didn't have the same boyish charm that Eden did.

"You over slept again," Eden said as he stepped over to the window. He grabbed the light green curtains and flung them open, letting the offending sunshine even brighter into Charm's darkened room.

"Eden!" Charm whined. She grabbed her cover and pulled it over her head again. "Stop doing that!"

"It's time to get up anyway," Eden said, ignoring his sister's whine. He walked over to her closet and opened it up. Pulling out his choice of clothes for her before throwing them at the foot of her bed. "Red spaghetti top and jeans. Get dressed."

"I can do that myself," Charm said, despite not seeing him go through her closet, she knew he was doing it. He always did. He was more into fashion than she was. It raised a lot of questions from people. But he was as straight as any other healthy guy on the island. His _unhealthy_ way of flirting with girls proved that time and time again. She peaked out from underneath her covers at him. She wondered many times how he hadn't got shot yet from a girl's overprotective father or brother.

"Up, up!" Eden said when he caught her staring at him. "We have work to do! Keegan is waiting for us!"

"Eden! This was supposed to be my day off!" Charm said.

"I know. But Ami had an emergency and had to call in sick," Eden said.

Charm groaned. "Not again! Why does Keegan keep her around?!"

"Happens when you have a chronically sick child," Eden said with a shrug. "Besides she really needs the work. Let's go. Keegan wants you downstairs in ten minutes. You're going to have to help cook and wait on tables."

"I figured as much. Well, I'm not going to be there until fifteen minutes," Charm said.

"Yeah. Right," Eden said crossing his arms.

She wadded up her blanket while she stood up from the floor. She threw it on her bed before grabbing her clothes. She then headed for her bathroom, rubbing her hand in Eden's perfect black hair as she passed by him.

"Fine. I'll tell Keegan you're on your way," Eden said. He ran his hand through his hair, somehow fixing it back to perfection with one swipe of his fingers.

Charm snarled at him when his hair went back to normal. All that work trying to mess it up for nothing. She sighed and stepped into her bathroom as he laughed and headed back downstairs. Purposefully taking her time as she meandered through her morning routine, she let her thoughts wonder wherever they pleased. She knew she was going to have to go shopping at some point. Some of her clothes were starting to wear out. She didn't care much for shopping so she put it off for as long as she could. But her clothes were becoming far too worn out for her to wear them much longer. And if she didn't go shopping soon, Eden would do it for her. She knew if that happened he would bring her back very girly apparel. She wasn't one for looking girly. If she needed to move, and move fast, she needed to be wearing something that would allow her to do that. Dresses and skirts and high heels were always limited in how a girl could move. And she often needed to move. And move fast.

Charm paused and stared at herself in the mirror. Snapping out of her trance she pulled her hair back into a braid before leaving the bathroom. Walking down the stairs all the smell and spices from the lunches being cooked washed up at her as she descended. Her stomach rumbled in protest of being empty. "Calm down. Keegan will have food waiting for us while we do our jobs." She put a smile on her face and added, "Yes! Today is a new day! And nothing will go wrong!"

"About time," Keegan said when she stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Charm waved him off. Grabbing an apron from the drawer she tied it around her waist before grabbing a small notebook and pencil. Straightening her body she saluted her oldest brother. "Waitress Charm reporting for duty, Boss Man, sir."

"Very funny." Keegan rolled his eyes. "You're responsible for tables six through twelve. Get out there"

"I'm on it." Charm turned from her brother, grabbed a couple fries for herself, and stepped into the dinning area. Several people were coming into the room. She had arrived just in time for the lunch rush. She stepped over to a table and smiled. "Welcome to Three Meals. What can I get you all to drink today?"

…

"Sanji!" Luffy whined as he sprawled his top half over the bar in the kitchen. He looked at his cook. "I'm hungry! I need food!"

"Well, that's your own problem!" Sanji growled from the sink. He was washing up some dishes from a snack he had prepared for the crew. He glared at his young captain. "If you hadn't eaten everything in the fridge I could have already made lunch by now!"

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy whined again.

"We don't have any food! You ate it all! What about that do you not understand?!" Sanji snapped.

"When are you going to get food?" Luffy asked.

"When we get to the next island," Sanji said. He gathered up the finished dishes and started putting them away.

"And when will that be?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know. Go ask Nami. She's the navigator," Sanji said.

"Hey! Nami!" Luffy said as he dashed out of the kitchen.

"You idiot!" Sanji said. "Try taking some time and learn how to save food not just eat it all in one bite!"

Luffy didn't hear him. He continued to run out of the kitchen, down the stairs, and around the deck as he called Nami's name. "Nami! Nami! Nami!"

"What?!" Nami asked looking up at her captain from over her red sunglasses. She and Robin were sunbathing on the deck in the warm sun. Brook was also there, pulling his bow across his violin, filling the air with a sweet music that danced across the breeze that pushed them along through the waters.

"When are we going to get to the next island?! I'm hungry and we're out of food!" Luffy said, leaning right into Nami's face.

"We'll get there when we get there," Nami said, pushing him away from her face.

"But when?!" Luffy asked.

"It should be any time now," Nami said checking the log pose. "Probably about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Aw! But I want to be there now!" Luffy pouted. His shoulders slumped over as his arms hung lifelessly at his sides.

"Well, we can't just snap our fingers and get there in a second," Nami said, snapping her fingers to prove her point. She then placed her hands behind her head, tilting her face towards the sun. "Just relax. We'll be there soon enough."

"But I can't relax when I'm this hungry!" Luffy said.

"Why don't you try fishing?" Robin said. She flipped to the next page of her book. "There should be a lot of fish in this area."

"Did you say fishing?" Usopp asked as he and Chopper popped out of the ship with their fishing poles in hand. They dashed over to the railing and sat down on it. "I'm all for fishing. Maybe we can get something to eat."

"Yeah! Fishing!" Luffy cried as he joined them on the railing.

"Most likely we'll get to the island before we catch some fish," Franky said as he crossed the deck of the ship. He paused and looked down at the women pirates.

Robin just chuckled and shrugged.

"You did that on purpose," Nami said giving her friend a sly look.

"Well, he's distracted now, isn't he?" Robin asked with a smile.

"And thank you for that," Nami said.

"At least it's a super nice day," Franky said.

"Indeed," Brook said.

…

"1001…1002…1003…1004," Zoro said as he counted how many times he lifted the massive barbell towards the sky. He was currently up in the Crow's Nest, simultaneously working out while keeping an eye out for the next island they were going to dock at to gather up supplies. His skin was warm and covered in sweat as he pumped the heavy barbell multiple times. The room was thick with his sweat, but a cool breeze washed it right out the window. That's when he glanced up at the window. Slowly an island started to come into his view. He lifted the barbell five more times before placing it back on the rack where it wouldn't roll around on the ground. He then grabbed his cup of water, guzzled it down, and then stepped over to the window. Leaning out of it he informed his crewmates of their arrive to the island. "Hey! We're about to reach land!"

"Yes!" Luffy cried as he jumped off the railing. He swung his fishing pole around in enjoyment upon finally getting some food. "Yes! Yes! Food! Food! Food!"

"Ow! All right!" Franky said as he ran up to the helm. He took a hold of it and started steering them towards the island.

"About time," Sanji said as he stepped out of the kitchen. He leaned his arms against the railing and took a puff of his cigarette. "Now we can finally stock up on food again."

"I would like to venture into the music store if this island has one," Brook said, putting away his violin.

"I want to go shopping," Nami said. "Want to join me, Robin?"

"Sounds like fun to me," Robin said with a smile.

"Then lets get dressed," Nami said. She stood up and gestured to her red and white spotted bikini. "I really don't want to walk around town like this."

"But, Nami, my sweet, you look so incredible in that bikini!" Sanji said as he spun around with hearts in his eyes. He made his way down to the deck and took her hand in his. "You should wear it all the time!"

"No thanks," Nami said. She pulled her hand from his and headed for her shared room with Robin following behind her.

"Well, I'm heading right to the closet restaurant I can find!" Luffy said.

"I'm hungry enough that I think I'll join you before heading off to do my own shopping," Usopp said as he climbed off the railing. He then looked down at the reindeer beside him. "What about you, Chopper? Are you going shopping with the girls or are you coming with us?"

"I think I'll come with you guys this time," Chopper said. "There are a few items that I need to pick up as well, but I'd like to eat before I do that."

"Good plan," Usopp said with a nod. "We can go shopping together after we eat. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," Chopper said with a grin.

"Great! Then lets go!" Luffy said.

"Huh?" Chopper and Usopp said as they looked at their captain. Luffy was standing right behind them.

Luffy flung his hands out at the Sunny's figurehead. Once he was secure, he said, "Gum Gum Rocket!"

"Ah! No! What are you doing?!" Usopp and Chopper asked. They grabbed onto each other just before Luffy flung himself at them. All three went sailing through the air and towards the island. "You idiot!"

Luffy just laughed as they sailed away from the Sunny and towards the island at a fast rate.

Zoro jumped from the Crow's Nest. Landing with a thud, he asked, "Where are they going in such a hurry?"

"Luffy was really hungry," Brook replied. "I guess he couldn't wait for the ship to be docked at the island. So they left without us."

Zoro growled as he watched his three friends grow smaller and smaller. "That guy needs to learn some patience."

"And we should know better by now than to expect anything different from our captain," Sanji said. Those remaining on the deck exchanged looks with each other before releasing a collected sigh. They all knew Luffy would never change no matter how much they wanted or asked him to. Deep down they all didn't really want him to change. They just wanted him to grow up a little and think once in a while. But they knew that would never happen. Luffy would always pull them into one dangerous adventure after another. "All well. Let's get ready to dock."

…

Charm huffed before grabbing the two plates of food that was set out by Keegan. She turned and rushed for the table that was waiting for them. With a practice smile, she said, "Thank you for waiting. Here's your food."

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Yes, thank you very much," the man said.

"Please enjoy your meal. If there's anything else I can get for you don't hesitate to ask," Charm said. After receiving another round of 'thank you' from them, she scurried off to take care of her next table. She paused and groaned when she noticed who it was sitting at one of her tables. It was two local boys, Pratt and his best friend Jon. Pratt had a thing for her. He always sat at her table and always tried to grab her in ways that he shouldn't. Nonetheless she placed a forced smile on her lips and walked over to the table. "Afternoon, gentlemen, what can I get for you today?"

"You," Pratt said with a smile. His black eyes ran over her body, making her shiver uncomfortably.

Jon chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu and never will be," Charm replied. "Now, what can I get you that's on the menu there?"

"The usual," Pratt said, still roaming his eyes over her body before letting them settle on her eyes. "But seriously, we should go out some time."

"Not interested," Charm said before walking off. "I'll get your orders in and be right back with your drinks."

Charm growled upon entering into the kitchen.

"I see Pratt is back," Eden said. He leaned the island counter they placed the food on when it was ready. "Do I need to get rid of him for you?"  
"No, there's no need for that," Charm said as she handed him the ticket with the order on it. "I can handle him easily enough. You know that."

"All right," Eden said with a nod. "We're here if you need us."

"I know," Charm said. She grabbed the two drinks Eden sat on the bar before walking them over to Pratt and Jon. "Here you go, gentlemen. Your meal will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Great. How about we talk for a while then?" Pratt said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "You've got the time."

Charm caught a perverted thought running through Jon's brown eyes before looking at Pratt. She was about to open her mouth to reply to him when more guests came busting into the restaurant.

"Meat!" one of them cried. Everyone turned their eyes to find a straw hat wearing man with his arms stretched out high above him. Next to him was a reindeer and a bandana wearing young man who looked disheveled for some reason.

"Isn't that…?" Jon asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Pratt said.

"I wonder what they're doing here," Jon said.

"Who cares? As long as they don't cause trouble," Pratt said. He turned his attention back to Charm. "Now, where were we?"

"We weren't anywhere. I was getting back to my job while you leave me alone," Charm said. She placed her hand on his face and pushed off of him before he could say anything else. She walked over to the new guests when they sat down at one of her tables. She smiled at them. "Hello, my name is Charm and I'll be your server today. What can I get you today?"

"Meat!" Luffy demanded, banging his fork and knife on the table.

"I'm sorry. What?" Charm asked with a confused blink of her eyes.

"Ignore him," the other black haired man said. He smacked his friend. "Luffy, stop being so rude!" He smiled at Charm. "He'll just have whatever the largest meat dish you have. I'll have spaghetti."

"I'll have spaghetti too," the reindeer said.

"All right," Charm said as she scribbled down their orders. "What would you like to drink?"

"I think I'll just have some water," the reindeer said.

"I'd like some tea, unsweetened, please. What about you, Luffy?" the black haired man asked.

"Meat! I said I wanted meat, Usopp!" Luffy shouted.

"Just bring him water," Usopp said with a glare at his captain. "If he wants something else later he'll ask for it.

"Yeah. We're sorry for his rudeness," the reindeer said.

"Right. I'll get your drinks and put in your order right away," Charm said. She scurried off and brought their drinks right back before heading off to clear a table when the people there left.

"Hey, isn't the captain of the Straw Hat pirates?" Eden asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Charm said. "I think Pratt and Jon called him Straw Hat Luffy."

"That's him all right," Keegan said.

"Pirates, huh?" Charm looked out the door. The young captain was still banging his fork and spoon on the table. "He seems a lot like a child. Is he really a pirate captain?"

"He is," Keegan said. "Be careful around him."

"Don't worry. I know how to handle myself," Charm said. A few minutes later the Straw Hats' order was up and she went to get it. After gathering it up in her hands, she made her way back over to the group. She placed their plates down on the table. "Here you go."

"Great!" Luffy cheered. He grabbed for his plate before she could sit it down. His skin brushed against hers, a strange spark of something washed through both of their hands and up their arms. It was a chilling feeling but also a warm one. They looked into each other's eyes at the same time. Both became confused at the feeling that past between them. "What was that? It felt weird. Hey, your hair's white!"

"Uh," Charm said, her heart pounded inside of her chest. She jerked her hand away from him. "Nothing. I guess…it was probably just static charge. I've been running around a lot today. Well, I have to get back to work. Call me over if you need anything else."

"What was that about?" Usopp asked as they watched the white haired girl walk away from them.

"What happened, Luffy?" Chopper asked. "You look a bit weird."

"I dunno," Luffy said. He looked down at his hand. "I just felt something from her. But I don't know what it was. All well. Time to eat!" He reclaimed his fork and started shoveling in his food.

…

Charm stared at her hand as she walked away from the Straw Hats. She past by all of the tables and into the kitchen without looking at anyone. Reaching the island counter, she leaned against it.

"Hm? What's up with you?" Eden asked.

"What do you mean?" Charm didn't look up from her hand.

"You're staring at your hand," Eden said.

"Huh?" Keegan looked over at them.

Charm didn't answer.

"Hey. Eden to Charm." Eden snapped his fingers in front of Charm's face.

She jumped, startled. "What?"  
"What is going on with you? You come in here and just stare at your hand," Eden said.

"Did something happen out there with Pratt?" Keegan asked.

Charm looked at her eldest brother. Murder was in his eyes and a knife gripped tightly in his hand. "Oh! No! Don't get upset. It wasn't him at all. I was at the Straw Hat's table. The captain's skin brushed against mine. A strange spark past between us. It was cold at first but then became warm."

"Oh," Eden said. "Is it possible that our darling little sister has finally developed a crush on someone?"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Charm gapped at her brother. "I don't even know that guy!"

"You would if you paid attention to the newspapers instead of the-"

"Shut up, Eden!" Charm snapped. She then lowered her voice. "You know you can't talk about that here. Someone will hear you. Remember Pratt's here."

"Oh! Right!" Eden covered his mouth.

"You two." Keegan turned back to his food preparation.

"Even if I did pay attention to the newspapers it wouldn't mean anything," Charm said. "I still don't know anything about him. And I have no interest in him."

"Sure you don't." Eden snickered.

Charm growled while punching him on the arm. "Shut up. You know I don't have time for anything like that anyway."

"You would if you only took time," Eden said.

"Order up," Keegan said placing a couple plates on the island counter.

"I have work to do." Charm picked up the plates and walked them out to the dinning room. "Here's your food. Hope you enjoy it."

The two said thank you but she didn't hear them. Her eyes lifted up to the Straw Hats. Luffy was waving his now empty plate in the air and screaming for more food. Her brother's words came back to her mind. It was impossible for her to develop feelings for someone that quickly. But there was something engaging about this Straw Hat Luffy that wouldn't leave her mind.


	2. Two Tails, One Unwanted

Two Tails, One Unwanted

"Well, that was a weird reaction," Usopp said, pulling his eyes back to his friend when the girl had disappeared into the kitchen. "I wonder why she kept staring at her hand."

"Maybe it's because of the feeling between us," Luffy said. "It was really weird."

"What feeling?" Usopp and Chopper asked.

"When we touched a cold feeling ran through our skin," Luffy said. "It then turned warm."

"A cold feeling turned warm?" Usopp asked. He looked at Chopper then back at his captain. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Just what I said," Luffy said before taking a big bite of his food. "I wonder why it happened."

"I think you have a screw loose," Usopp said.

Luffy took another bite of his food before looking over to the kitchen. He wanted to see the girl again. He wanted to know what the feeling was and if it could happen again. "Where did she go? I want to see her again. What was her name?"

"She said her name was Charm. Maybe she just got sick?" Chopper offered. He looked over to the kitchen. "I hope if she did she's not around the food. That would be bad for business."

"I'm sure she knows all that, Chopper," Usopp said. "You saw how she was with the guests. She clearly has been doing this kind of work for some time. I doubt she's sick. She's probably just as confused as Luffy is at what happened."

"You're right," Chopper said with a nod. "She was really good and really friendly. I would like to see her again."

"That probably won't happen at least outside of this building," Usopp said. He shoved his fork into his meal and took a big bite. He chewed while he continued talking. "We're not staying here for very long. The others will probably want to get going once we've finished shopping."

"I suppose you're right," Chopper said. He grabbed his glass and took a drink before continuing to talk. "We didn't plan on staying here for very long after all. We should hurry up and get to our own shopping."

"You're right." Usopp nodded and turned his attention back to his meal.

Luffy hummed to himself as he shoved bite after bite of his food in his mouth. Usually things like this didn't bother him, especially when food was present in front of him. But for some reason, he just couldn't stop thinking about that strange feeling he had past between him and that girl. Through his munching of food, he looked over at the kitchen again. From his seat, he could only see into the room a little bit. And from what he did see, which were other workers and kitchen items, he couldn't see the girl at all.

"Anyway, where are we going after this?" Usopp asked a little while later. "We're almost finished done eating."

"I vote for the library and then to an herb shop," Chopper said. "I have some stuff I need to pick up after all. I need to make some more medicine for the crew."

"Hey! I want more meat!" Luffy then shouted out above all the chatter in the room.

"You don't have to yell," Usopp said.

…

Charm giggled when she heard the pirate yell. "He's very energetic."

"Maybe a bit too much," Keegan said. "I'm not sure I want you to go back out there."

"Why not?" Charm asked.

"It's just a feeling," Keegan said. "That guy is trouble."

"Or you're just being the protective big brother who doesn't want our sister to get a boyfriend." Eden slipped his arm around Charm's shoulder. He gripped her face, squishing her cheeks together. "Look at this cute little face."

"That cute little face is why I'm worried," Keegan said. "We already have enough trouble with Pratt."

"He's just a jerk who thinks he's entitled because he's a noble's son." Charm pushed Eden's hand away from her face. "This guy is different. He's not going to cause trouble like Pratt does. I have a job to do. You got me up early for this so I'm going to do it."

"Fine." Keegan sighed. "Do your job. But don't be too friendly with him."

"Meat!" the pirate called again.

"Here." Keegan plopped down some more meat on a two plates. "At least keep him quiet. He's bothering the other guests."

"Okay, okay." Charm picked up the plates and headed back to the dining area. "I'll see what I can do." She walked over to the pirates. "Here you go. I brought you some more meat. You're free to eat all you want but do keep it down. I don't want to disturb-"

"Where did you go?!" Luffy grabbed her hands when she placed the plates down. The cold to warm feeling shot through them again. "There it is! That cold to warm thing! How are you doing that?!"

"I'm not doing anything," Charm said, her heart racing from his touch. Her hairs stood up on her arms and neck. Feeling a heated glare she looked over her shoulder to find Pratt staring at her. No he wasn't staring at her. He was staring at the pirate holding her hands. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Luffy.

"You should totally join my crew!" Luffy shouted.

"Huh?" Charm blinked.

"Luffy! Don't just ask her something like that!" Usopp said. "Forgive him. He's an idiot."

"He's always asking people that he things is cool to join his crew," Chopper said.

"Well, I'm flattered that you think I'm cool enough to join your crew, but I'm going to have to turn you down," Charm said.

"Aw. Why?" Luffy lowered their hands a bit but didn't let go.

"I have a lot of responsibilities here," Charm said. "I can't just leave. I'm sorry."

"You're joining my crew!" Luffy said, determined.

"Luffy." Usopp slapped the back of his captain's head. "She said no! You're going to have to accept that."

"I don't!" Luffy kneaded his eyebrows.

"Hey! Charm! How about some service over here?!" a customer cried out.

"Coming. I'm sorry but I have to get back to work now." Charm pulled away from him to attend to her other guests.

"There. It's settled," Usopp said.

"It is not." Luffy turned back to his food. "She's going to be on my crew."

"Uh oh," Chopper said. "He's got that look in his eyes again."

"We're never going to get out of here," Usopp said.

…

"Finally!" Charm stretched out her body. " I thought today would never end."

"I thought we were going to run out of meat before that pirate left" Eden said pushing himself upon one of the kitchen counters. "What? Does he have a bottomless pit as a stomach?"

"He did eat more than anyone we've fed before," Keegan said. "Even Charm."

"Hey!" Charm protested. "I have never eaten that much before! I've never came anywhere close to it!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Keegan winked.

"Well, I'm going out now," Charm said. "It's the bag ready?"

"By the door like always," Keegan said.

"Try not to stay out too late," Eden said.

"I never." Charm walked over to the back door. Pulling the bag on her back she waved to her brothers and left the building. She turned to come face to face with Luffy. "Ah!"

"Hey!" Luffy said.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Charm looked up. Her mouth fell open to see his body was stretched out from the roof. "But how did you…? How could you possibly do that?"  
"I ate the gum gum devil fruit." Luffy dropped to the ground and stretched out his cheek. "It turned me into a rubber man."

"Oh," Charm said. "I should have known it was a devil fruit." She stepped around him. "See you. I have to go."

"Hey, where are you going?" Luffy asked as he followed her.

"Out," Charm said making her way along the backside of the buildings.

"Out where?" Luffy asked.

"That's none of your business," Charm said. She glanced back at him. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I want you on my crew," Luffy said.

"Are you stupid? You don't even know me," Charm said.

"I know enough," Luffy said.

"You don't know anything," Charm said. "For all you know I hate pirates."

"You don't. If you did you never would have fed us," Luffy said. "Sanji will like that about you."

"Who's that?" Charm asked despite knowing better.

"He's my crew's cook," Luffy said.

"That's nice," Charm said. "But, really, I have to go now."

"Where you going? And why do you have that big back on your back?" Luffy asked.

"That's none of your business," Charm said. Picking up her speed she started running.

"Hey!" Luffy ran after her. "Come back here!"

"No! Go away!" Charm said. "I want nothing to do with you and your crew!"

"Aw, don't be that way!" Luffy said. "Being on my crew will be fun!"

"I said no!" Charm said. She continued to run. Looking back over her shoulder she found the pirate was still chasing her. Part of her wanted him to continued following. It had been so long since she had fun like this. Usually she and her brothers were too busy to have fun anymore. But the other part of her knew him following her wasn't a good idea. Where she was going, no one outside of her brothers knew about it. No one could know about it. "I'm going to have to lose this guy. Guess I have to transform."

…

Luffy continued to chase after her. Before long the town vanished behind them and was replaced with a forest. "Hey! Come back!" He skidded to a stop when she turned to him. "Hm? What's up?"

"As much fun as this has been I can't play with you anymore right now," Charm said.

"Huh?" Luffy's eyes widened when the girl started to transform in front of him. Her tan skin became covered by white and black striped fur, her teeth large, her hands became paws with large claws. She changed into a white tiger now towering over him. "So cool! You have devil fruit powers too!"

"I do," she said before leaping into the trees.

"Hey!" Luffy threw out his fist. Grabbing onto a branch he pulled himself up. But by the time he landed on a branch she was nowhere in sight. "Huh? Where did she go? Is she really that fast? So cool! I have to have her on my crew!"

Luffy jumped and swung through the trees. He was determined to find her. But as the sun started to set the forest became darker. He grumbled. "Where did she go? Guess I have to give up for now." He turned to leave but stopped when the wind blew some leaves. A light shone through. He headed towards it. Jumping back to the ground he stared out at a run down building. Several rusty mining carts were scattered about the grounds. To the left of the building was a cave opening with more mining carts on wheels, several filled over the top with dirt. "What is this place?"

Muffled voice floated over to him from a broken window. He walked over and looked inside. Several kids were scattered around the room. And in the middle of them was Charm. Smiling Luffy ran to the door and threw it open. The door swung back and banged against wall, startling everyone inside. "Hey! So this is where you went!"

"What are you doing here?!" Charm demanded. She ran over to him. Grabbing him by the shirt she pulled him inside, looked around outside before closing the door. "You shouldn't be here! Why did you follow me?!"

"Because I wanted too." Luffy tilted his head.

"You're such an idiot." Charm pinched the bridge of her nose. "You should have come here."

"Charm, who is that?" a girl asked.

"No one," Charm said turning to the kids. "Just eat. I have to get back soon."

"So who are all these kids?" Luffy asked walking farther into the room. He scanned his eyes over them, noticing they were all under the age of fourteen. Their clothes were torn. Their skin had several cuts and bruises.

"Is he your boyfriend?" a boy asked.

"Please don't start with that," Charm said. "He's not. And he's not even a friend."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked with a smile. "Of course we're friends."

"No, we are not," Charm said crossing her arms over her chest. "We just met. It's impossible for us to be friends."

"He is your boyfriend then if you deny it that much," the boy said again.

"Shut up and eat you dinner, James!" Charm snapped.

"And now she's angry." James smiled. "You really do like him!"

"Hush up!" Charm grabbed James into a headlock.

"And if I don't?" James asked.

"I won't make you anymore pies!" Charm threatened.

"You're very bad a threats," James said.

"Just eat your food." Charm ruffled his red hair before releasing him. She turned back to Luffy. After a few minutes of just staring at each other she sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you who they are since you followed me. But you can't tell anyone that we came here."

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"Because the nobles of this island own this place," Charm said. "They use these kids to dig out the mine. Several years ago it was gold mine. But no gold ever came out of it. Several people have told the nobles this place doesn't have any gold, but they won't listen."

"So who are these kids?" Luffy asked.

"They're orphans from the town," Charm said. "When the nobles arrived a couple years ago they decided to _take in_ the orphans. At first everyone thought it was a good idea. But then something started feeling off about it. No one ever saw the kids. And when people went looking for them the nobles turned everyone away. I had played with the kids quite a lot. And my brothers and I often gave them food. So with my devil fruit powers I snuck over here and looked around. This is where I found the kids. The nobles weren't taking very good care of them. I've been sneaking them food ever since. Luckily when one of them is sick the nobles have their personal doctors take care of them."

"That's just wrong," Luffy said punching his fist into his palm. "We have to stop this."

"Don't bother," Charm said.

"Why not?!" Luffy demanded. "They shouldn't be doing this kids!"

"I know that," Charm said. "But the nobles are talking about leaving. If they do they won't bother taking the kids with them."

"Are you sure about this?" Luffy asked.

"I am." Charm nodded. "If we start a fight here the kids could get hurt. I don't want that to happen."

Luffy gritted his teeth. He hated leaving the kids to those nobles. But Charm did have a point. If he started a fight now the kids could get hurt. "Then let's take them away from here."

"We can't do that," Charm said. "Any time now the servants and guards of the nobles will be coming down here to check on the kids. If they're missing they'll rip the town apart."

"Then let them!" Luffy said. "I'll take them all on!"

"Stop it!" Charm said. "This is why I didn't want you to follow me! You don't understand! The nobles guards are all highly skilled assassins! They'll kill anyone who gets in the way!"

"That's never stopped me before!" Luffy said. "I'm strong! And one day I will be king of the pirates!"

"You're a pirate?!"

"That's so cool!" The kids leaped up from the floor and ran over to Luffy.

Charm sighed with no other choice but to stand back and let the kids get their questions out. Several minutes past, her eyes kept going over to the door. The nobles servants would be here any second. "Okay, everyone. That's enough. We have to get going."

The kids whined but backed away from the pirate.

"What? I want to stay a while longer," Luffy said.

"We're leaving." Charm put her backpack back on, grabbed Luffy by his shirt and left the building. Voices floated over to them. "Crap! They're coming."

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"You're such an idiot," Charm growled through gritted teeth. Pulling Luffy along with her, she ran into the forest, ducked behind a tree, and kept her hand over Luffy's mouth. "Be quiet."

Luffy grabbed her wrist. The same feeling appeared again.

Charm felt it as well but ignored it. Her eyes and ears remained on the servants. Once she heard them all go inside, she transformed again.

"So cool!" Luffy said.

"Shut up!" Charm pulled Luffy's hat down over his eyes before tossing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Luffy asked.

"Will you be quiet?!" Charm asked. Leaping up to the branches she made her way back to the town. She didn't transform back until she got all the way to the beach. There she dropped Luffy on the ground and changed back to her human form.

Luffy pulled his hat from his eyes. "We're at the beach now? You really can move fast. You have to join my crew!"

"I already told you I'm not joining your crew," Charm said. "Now go back to your ship and leave this place."

"Huh? Why?" Luffy stared up at her.

"Because this isn't your problem and this isn't your home," Charm said. She turned and walked away from him.

Luffy remained where he was as he watched her go. Once she was out of his sight, he jumped up and headed back to the ship.

"About time you got here," Sanji said. "We were ready to go hours ago."

"Where did you disappear to?" Nami asked.

"We're staying here," Luffy said.

"What? Why?" the crew asked.

"We're getting a new crewmate." Luffy grinned.

 **Forgot to mention this will be a short story.**


	3. Charm's Past

Charm's Past

Charm groaned and rolled over onto her back. Her heart pounded from her rough night's sleep. Her mind muddled with her odd dream about a rubber ship chasing her all over the Grand Line. No doubt that stupid rubber captain was the cause of it. Placing her arm over her forehead, she stared up at the ceiling. Her mind wondered all over the place. Luffy and his crew must have had some amazing adventures on the sea. Adventures she would love to join them on.

With a heavy sigh she had to admit that part of her wanted to go with him and his pirate crew. Not that she wanted to be a pirate, of course, she only wanted to sail the world, have adventures, and see how different things were. She wanted to see what all was out there. But it wasn't possible. She had to remain here. This island is where she belonged. And this island is where she would stay. With another sigh she forced herself to sit up. In doing so she came face to face with playful black eyes and a wide smile.

"Good morning," Luffy said with a toothy grin.

With a startled scream, Charm scrambled back up on her bed, colliding with the wall behind her and hitting her head. "Ouch! What the heck?! What are you doing in here?! How did you even get in here?!"

"The window." Luffy pointed to the window.

Charm glanced over at it. Her curtains were blowing in the wind. The sun wasn't fully up yet.

"You had it open," Luffy said. "So I came on in."

Thundering footsteps came from out in the hall just before the door swung open with a loud bang. Both her brothers where standing there, their hair still messy from sleep. Keegan, wielding a knife, demanded to know what was wrong until his eyes landed on the pirate. "Charm?! What's wrong?! What happened?! Who the heck is that?!"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy grinned. "And I'm the man who'll be king of the pirates!"

"You're going to be dead as a door nail if you don't get out of my sister's room!" Keegan hissed, waving the knife around.

"What? Why?" Eden said to his older brother. "This is a good thing. It's about time she brought a boy home."

"Don't be stupid!" Charm snapped. "I didn't _bring_ him home! He came here on his own! And he came through the window! He's trespassing!"

"Oh." Eden's smile brightened. "So romantic! He came in the window for you! Very Romeo and Juliet!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Charm said. "He's being a creepy stalker! And why would you compare trespassing to that stupid story?! They died, you know?!"

"Doesn't matter." Eden shrugged. "It's still cute."

"And he's going to leave." Keegan marched forward and grabbed Luffy's shirt with the intention of throwing the pirate back out the window.

"Wait!" Charm said. "He knows!"

Eden and Keegan paused and stared at her before looking at Luffy.

Luffy blinked a few times, looking completely clueless at the trouble he's caused.

"He knows what?" Keegan asked.

"Everything," Charm said. She cringed when her brothers shot their wide eyes back at her.

"Charm, are you insane?" Eden asked. "Do you know what could have happened?"

"I'm sorry. But he followed me. I didn't have a choice," Charm said.

Keegan sighed and released Luffy. "Such a pain."

"Well, nothing can be done about it now," Eden said.

"We could kill him," Keegan said.

"What?! Just like that?!" Luffy asked.

"You've put us in a very difficult position," Keegan said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because Pratt likes Charm," Eden said.

"Who?" Luffy tilted his head.

"That's one part I didn't tell him," Charm said when her brothers looked at her.

"Pratt is the noble's son," Eden said. "He's had a crush on Charm since they moved here. Most likely he saw you with her yesterday."

"Most likely? He did see us," Charm said.

"So? We're friends," Luffy said.

"We not friends! But it doesn't matter," Charm said. "He saw us. He'll think you're trying to make a move on me."

"But I am trying to make a move on you," Luffy said.

"What did you say?!" Keegan held out the knife towards Luffy's throat. The only thing keeping him from lopping off the pirate's head was Eden holding him back.

"Calm down," Eden said pulling on his brother. "I doubt he meant it like that."

"I don't care! He said it now I'm going to kill him for it!" Keegan growled.

"He only wants me to join his crew." Charm ran her fingers through her hair. Her head was starting to throb with all this mess. It was astounding how this pirate had caused so much trouble in just a few minutes. "It's not a romantic gesture at all."

Keegan growled but backed off.

"Or maybe it is," Eden said.

"What do you mean?" Charm asked.

"I'm talking about that cold to warm feeling that's been passing between you two," Eden said.

"You can't be serious," Charm said.

"I am," Eden said. "It could be a spark shared between you two. Maybe you're meant to be together."

"You read far too many books. You've been brainwashed by the stupid cliché ending of the guy getting the girl." Charm rolled her eyes.

"Yes! See? You're meant to be on my crew!" Luffy grinned.

"That's not what that means!" Charm snapped. "I already told you! I'm not leaving this island! I can't!"

"What?" Luffy's mouth fell open. "Why not? We're meant to be friends!"

"We are not! Friendship doesn't happen that way!" Charm said.

"It does too!" Luffy said planting his hands on her bed. His eyebrows drew together. This guy was a whole new definition of stubborn. "I have lots of friends! We meet and became friends!"

"That's only your half of the story!" Charm said. "I bet it'll be different if I asked them about it!"

"Then ask them!" Luffy said. "They'll tell you! They all wanted to join me!"

Eden laughed. "They're both stubborn as mules! Maybe he is for her after all!"

"Please," Keegan said. "Stop saying that."

"So come and meet my friends!" Luffy said.

"I'm not going anywhere near your ship! For all I know it's just a trap to get me onboard so you can kidnap me!" Charm crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?! I would never do that!" Luffy said.

"You would too!" Charm said. "You're pirates!"

"Then I'll have them come here!" Luffy said. Jumping off the bed he ran for the window and dove out of it. "I'll be right back!"

"Hey! Wait a second! That's not…and he's gone," Charm said as Luffy disappeared with a rubber snap.

"He's so funny!" Eden laughed.

"How can you find this amusing?!" Charm asked.

"I just do!" Eden said. "He's crazy!"

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now," Keegan said.

"You're going along with him?" Charm asked.

"It's not that I want to," Keegan said. "I only want them to come so we can met them and they can leave. Surely his crew is more sensible than he is."

"I have to meet his crew?" Charm frowned.

"Just do it and get it over with," Keegan said. "It might be the only way to get him to leave you alone."

"Fine," Charm said. "But I'm doing it under protest."

"As am I." Keegan turned and left the room.

"Might as well get dress," Eden said as he walked out of the room.

Charm sighed and watched them go. Running her hand through her hair she wondered how it came to this. How could one meeting cause so much frustration? Who exactly was this pirate? This Monkey D. Luffy who wanted to be king of the pirates. "Maybe I should do some research on him." She shook her head and crawled out of bed. "What am I saying? I don't care who he is or who he wants to be."

Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of clothes and headed for her bathroom. She changed, brushed out her hair, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her mind swirled around what Eden had said about her and Luffy. Was it possible that the odd feeling of cold to warm passing between them actually meant something? If it did what did it mean exactly? That they were meant to be romantically involved? Or maybe just friends? She really didn't have a clue. Romance was never at the top of her list of things to do or get involved in. Still she couldn't help but wonder what it meant. There was something about Luffy that drew her attention. And she had to admit, to herself at least, that she did want to see him again. Heat rushed to her cheeks. Placing her brush down she turned on the water and splashed herself a couple of times. "Stop it. Don't think like that. It's not possible. You don't even know him. He's not even your friend. Eden doesn't know what he's talking about."

Turning of the water she dried her face and headed downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen, Eden said, "You have guests."

"I do?" Charm walked over to the door. Much to her surprise Luffy was already sitting there at a table with his crew scattered on the floor. "You've got to be kidding me. What did he do? Run all the way there and back while dragging them here?"

"Luffy! You idiot!" the orange haired woman was screaming. "Why did you drag us all the way here?!"

"The sign says they're closed," the blonde guy said.

"They said to come back," Luffy said. "It's all right."

Charm sighed and pulled back before they could see her. "What now?"

"We go out and say hi," Keegan said.

"Do we have to?" Charm asked.

"Unfortunately," Keegan said as he led the way out to the dining area.

Eden followed him.

Charm stayed back a few more seconds before following after them.

"Charm! There you are!" Luffy waved with so much enthusiasm Charm thought his arm was going to pop off his shoulder.

"Wow! Such a lovely beauty!" the blonde haired guy said. He jumped off the ground and spun over to her. "I've never seen such silky white hair and crystal green eyes!"

"Uh," Charm said, eyeing the man's creepy expression. His nostrils were flared so wide a frog could have climbed in them. "Is he okay?"

"Ignore him," the green haired man said. "He's an idiot."

"Shut up, moss head!" the blonde snapped.

"Charm! These are my friends and crew!" Luffy said. "You've already met Usopp and Chopper. That's Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Robin, and Franky."

"Wow! You have two such hotties in your crew!" Eden said. Crossing to the other side of the table, he picked up Robin and Nami's hands. "It's so nice you meet you both."

"You're charming," Nami said.

Robin just smiled.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Sanji snapped.

Charm nodded to acknowledge them when Luffy said their names. Grabbing Eden's ear, she pulled him away from the fight with Sanji. "Nice to meet you all."

"So Luffy has targeted you for the crew now, huh?" Zoro asked.

"Apparently," Charm said.

"So have you guys eaten yet?" Keegan asked.

"No," Sanji said. "This lug head pulled us off the ship before we could."

"Then we'll make you some breakfast," Keegan said as he and Eden turned to the kitchen.

"What? But we're closed," Charm said.

"They're still our guests," Keegan said. "And they're hungry. Remember?"

"Fine." Charm followed them.

"It'll only be a minute," Keegan said. "Sit back and relax. Charm, get them some drinks."

"Fine." Charm grabbed a notebook and walked back out there. Once she had their drink orders she filled them then helped her brothers cook. A little while later they had breakfast spread out. Sitting at another table, she sat down and ate with her brothers.

"So where's everyone else?" Chopper asked.

"We're closed for today," Keegan said. "We take a break every once in a while."

"We're sorry," Nami said. "We didn't mean to have you work on your day off."

"Don't worry about it," Keegan said, brushing her off with a wave of his hand. "We had to eat anyway."

"It's really good," Sanji said. "These spices are very fresh."

"We get our food from locals," Keegan said. "Let's finish eating then we can talk."

The pirates agreed, much to Charm's surprise. They finished eat then headed out for the beach after deciding it was too nice of a day to stay inside.

"So are you going to join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked during the walk through town.

"No," Charm said. "I already told you that."

"Come on. It'll be fun," Luffy said.

"No!" Reaching the beach, Charm raced away from him. But he followed her, yelling at her to be on his crew.

"He's very energetic," Eden said.

"So is Charm," Franky said. "Super energetic."

"Is your captain always like that?" Keegan asked.

"Yup," Nami said. "It's basically how he got all of us on his crew."

"Well, he won't get Charm," Keegan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sanji said. "He can be very determined."

"That maybe the case," Keegan said. "But Charm can be very stubborn and determined herself. And there is nothing in this world that will get her to leave this island."

"Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"Because of the orphans," Keegan said.

"Orphans?" Chopper blinked. "I didn't see any orphans in town."

"Because they don't live there anymore," Keegan said. "The nobles took them away under the guise of wanting to care for them. After that no one was allowed to see them again. Charm tried but was always turned away. She played with them a lot, you see. One night she decided to go looking around. She found the kids digging in a mine for gold. They were worn out and were barely being fed."

"That's awful," Nami said.

Keegan nodded.

"Charm's been sneaking food over to them when she can," Eden added.

"Is she really that attached to them?" Brook asked.

"She is. And that's because she's an orphan as well," Keegan said. "She wandered on this island one day. I took her in and fed her. And I just kept her."

"I arrived not long after that," Eden said. "I'm an orphan too."

"So you three are family," Zoro said.

The boys nodded.

"What about Charm's devil fruit?" Nami asked. "Where did she get it?"

"She found it one day before arriving her," Keegan said. "Being half starved to death she ate it. So she became my little sister. I taught her and Eden how to read, write, and cook."

"That he did." Eden nodded.

"And since I took care of her she wants to help other orphans," Keegan said. "That's why she will never leave this island. She views those kids as part of our family."

"If the nobles are doing such a thing why not get the kids out of there?" Robin asked.

"No one's on the island is strong enough," Keegan said. "Charm is stronger than all of us in her zoan form, but she's not a fighter. She can't fight to free the kids. But, hopefully, the nobles will be leaving soon. Or that's the rumor. There was never any gold in the mine to begin with. The nobles didn't listen."

"That's terrible," Nami said.

"Guess we have a problem then," Zoro said. "Neither one of the will give in to the other."

"Don't worry about it." Eden kicked out his feet in front of him. "It'll work itself all out."

…

"Will you leave me alone already?!" Charm shouted.

"Not until you join my crew!" Luffy said still chasing her.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to do that!" Charm said. Suddenly, the toe of her shoe caught on something hidden in the sand. She fell, getting a dust of grainy sand in her mouth. Pushing up on her hand, she spat out the unwanted sand. "Gross. Stupid sand. What did I trip over?"

"Look at this!"

Charm turned to see Luffy holding up a starfish that was three times as big as their heads. "A starfish? Why is it on the beach?"

"I don't know," Luffy said. "But it feels kind of dry."

"Then put it back in the water," Charm said.

"I can't," Luffy said. "I'm a devil fruit user."

"You idiot." Charm stood up, brushing the sand off her. "You don't have to _go_ into the water. Just extend your arm out and drop it in the sea."

"Oh! Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy threw his fist and the starfish out to sea. He released his hold on the sea creature. It plopped into the water.

"Moron! Don't throw it like that!" Charm screamed. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Sorry." Luffy laughed.

"You're so weird," Charm said. She sat down, tired from running. "So where do you come from?"

"The east blue," Luffy said sitting down beside her. "I'm from Windmill village."

"Never heard of it," Charm said. "But then I've never been outside of the Grand Line."

"So you grew up here?" Luffy asked.

"I did." Charm nodded.

"Where're your parents?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know." Charm pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them she rested her chin on her knees and stared out at the horizon. "I don't even know if they're still alive. I've always been alone. That is until Keegan took me in."

"Keegan?" Luffy looked at her.

"Yeah." Charm nodded. "I had stowed away on a ship that came to this island. He eventually found me and took me in. And he gave me my name. He also took in Eden who's an orphan too."

"That's all right," Luffy said.

"What do you mean?" Charm looked at him.

"I grew up without my parents and I turn out fine," Luffy said.

"I have a hard time believing that," Charm said. "You're insane." Her eyes drifted up to his hat. "So why a straw hat?"

"A really good friend of mine gave this to me," Luffy said taking off his hat. "His name is Shanks."

"Shanks?"

"He stopped all the time on my island. I spent a lot of time with him and his crew," Luffy said. "I use to want to go with them. But after eating my devil fruit I decided to get my own crew. I'm hoping to meet up with him someday so I can return his hat. That was our deal. I return this hat to him when I become a great pirate."

"You're so…" Charm trailed off. She stared at him, acknowledging that his guy wasn't completely random, as she had first thought. He had an actual goal to achieve, and not just becoming king of the pirates. Her eyes fell to the scar below his eye. "So how did you get that scar?"

"I did it to prove to Shanks I was tough when I was a kid," Luffy said.

"Stupid," Charm said. "You could have lost your eye."

"Maybe." Luffy shrugged.

Charm didn't say anything after that. She only continued to start at him and think about the strange feeling they shared.

"What is it?" Luffy asked when he caught her stare.

"Nothing." Charm looked back out at the horizon. A few minutes past before she asked, "So why do you think this cold to warm feeling thing happens when we touch?"  
"I don't have a clue." Luffy put his hat back on and leaned back against his hands. "But I like it."

"You do?" Charm locked eyes with him when he looked at her.

"I do." Luffy nodded. "We're friends."

"We are not," Charm said despite feeling like they were becoming friends.

"Of course we are," Luffy said. "And you're going to join my crew."

"You're so hopeless," Charm said. "You do know that, don't you?"

Luffy just laughed.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Charm asked.

"Nope," Luffy said. "You would be a great addition to my crew."

"Oh?" Charm lifted an eyebrow. "Doing what?"  
"I don't know," Luffy said. "You could help Sanji in the kitchen."

"I do that now. I'm not a good cook anyway. I handle taking orders and delivering food. Try again," Charm said.

"Well, I don't know. You have your devil fruit powers and you're my friend," Luffy said. "That's all that matter."

"You're so simple minded," Charm said shaking her head. "Sorry. But I'll never join your crew. My place is here."

…

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to figure out how to extend the story into a few more chapters rather than end it next chapter. It's too short as it is. But I'm drawing blanks on what they can do on this small, simple island.**

 **CrazyQuilava: Glad you like it. My plan is to focus more on the friendship than the romance.**

 **Kitkat24687, Hitomi No Azure, The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks. Glad you all like it.**


	4. Crewmates & Friends

Crewmates & Friends

"Charm! Charm!" Luffy cried out.

Charm sighed as she finished wiping down the table. "Luffy, please, you don't have to yell. I'm right here."

"How rude," an older lady said as she headed for the door. A few other lingering customers from breakfast looked at the loud pirate.

"I'm so sorry about him," Charm said as the woman passed her. "He's just excited. Please come again."

The old woman nodded and left the building.

"Come on! Let's go!" Luffy said. "My friends are waiting for you!"

"I still have work to do here, Luffy," Charm said. "I'll be done in a minute."

"Aw." Luffy's shoulders slumped. "I want to go now."

"Well, we're not all free to do as we wish, Luffy," Charm said. "We're not all pirates."

"You will be when you join my crew," Luffy said.

Charm opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. There was no point in telling him she wasn't joining. The young man just didn't understand that at all. She had to figure out a way to get that through his thick skull.

"Are you done yet?" Luffy asked.

"No." Charm picked up the dishes at the next table, wiped it down, and then headed for the kitchen.

"Are you down now?" Luffy asked.

"No. Clearly I am not done." Charm placed the dishes next to the sink then headed back out to clean up more tables. Time and time again Luffy asked her if she was finished yet and time and time again she said she wasn't. "I get the feeling you've never worked a day in your life. You have no idea how long this actually takes."

"Not true," Luffy said. "I work all the time. I have to get stronger if I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

"I don't mean like that. I mean with a real job," Charm said waving her hand around to encompass the room. "Like this. Like we do here."

Luffy curled his lip in disgust. "I was a chore boy once in the place Sanji use to work."

"Oh really?" Charm lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But I broke a lot of dishes, ate food that I wasn't suppose to," Luffy said. "It was a disaster."

Charm could see it clearly. Luffy didn't seem like the type that could hold down a normal, everyday job. A smile curled on her lips. She wanted to see that. It was tempting to put him to work here in the restaurant, but she knew they needed the place in tact if they wanted to survive.

"Are you finished yet?" Luffy asked again.

Charm sighed. "How is it possible one man can be so annoying?"

"Just go," Eden said poking his head out of the kitchen. "He's driving us crazy with that question."

"But I'm not done here," Charm said.

"I'll finish up for you," Eden said. "Just get him out of here. And stay out as long as you like."

"What?" Charm gasped.

"Yeah!" Luffy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Luffy!" Charm shouted. "At least let me take off this apron!"

"I'll do it!" Luffy reached around and tugged at the strings. The apron flew off of her and landed on the floor with a flutter.

"Luffy!" Charm screamed again. "That's not what I meant!"

But it was too late to put the apron in its proper place. The door closed. They were outside. The heat of the early afternoon sun beamed down on them. Luffy continued to pull Charm along. Her frustration with him was reaching its peak. That was until she saw his and connected with hers. She gulped. Her heart jumped. She wondered why he was holding her hand instead of her wrist. Had he not noticed he grabbed her hand instead of her wrist? Or did he do this with anyone? There were two women on his ship. Surely he did this with them as well. She pushed it and her pounding heart aside. They weren't even friends. "You know, you don't have to pull me like this. I know where your ship is. I can walk there on my own."

"It's fine." Luffy smiled back at her. "You won't get lost this way."

"Are you insane? This is my home island. I know it better than you do," Charm said. "Besides the town's not that big. It's not like I can get lost going to the harbor."

Luffy just laughed and continued running through the town.

"Hey! Watch it!" a man said as Luffy pulled her around him.

"Sorry!" Charm called back. "Luffy! Will you slow down?! Someone's going to get hurt!"

Luffy continued laughing. A moment later their shoes were thumping against the dock. Then his arm wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest.

"L-Luffy…what are you doing?" Charm asked, her heart thumping.

"Going up!" Luffy called just before he pulled her into the air.

Charm gasped as they flew through the air. For a moment she felt like they were suspended in midair. The water glittered from the sun. She took it in for a second before they plummeted down to the deck with a thud.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed. "Don't drop in on us like that! And don't scare Charm! She's not use to you flinging her around like that!"

"We're not use to it," Usopp said.

"Wow," Charm said. "That was amazing."

Luffy's grin brightened.

"You actually liked it?!" Usopp's mouth fell open.

"Yeah." Charm nodded. "I like going fast. And I jump through the trees here all the time in my zoan form. That wasn't much different."

"You're insane," Usopp said, his shoulder slumping as he stared at the new girl.

"Then she'd fit right in," Sanji said stepping out of the kitchen. He crossed his arms over the railing and smiled. "Welcome, Charm."

"Thanks. So this is the ship," Charm said as she looked around. "It's brighter than I figured a pirate ship would be."

"She's the best ship on the seas," Franky said. "Designed her myself. Also had a huge hand in building her. I had some help of course from Iceberg and the Galley La Company."

"You have some amazing skills." Charm ran her hand over the rail. "I'm very impressed."

"What until we give you the actual tour," Luffy said. "Franky put some amazingly fun stuff on the Sunny. We have a soldier dock system, a submarine…oh! We even have a fish tank in the bar."

"Fish tank?" Charm asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the ship.

"We're coming too!" Chopper and Usopp said.

"Ow! This is going to be super!" Franky said as he followed them.

Next thing Charm new she was standing in front of a large fish tank. Several fish were swimming around in the water. "Wow. You weren't kidding. This thing is almost as big as the wall."

"We store fish in here," Chopper said. "So we can have fresh fish when we want it."

"That's an amazing feature to have," Charm said. "As smart one too."

"Thought of it myself," Franky said pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Let's move on!" Luffy said.

Charm found herself nodded. She was actually looking forward to seeing the rest of the ship. And she loved it just as much. They showed her every space there. Luffy even pulled her up on the Sunny's figurehead before finally taking her down to the soldier dock system. "This is so amazing! The shark submerge is so cute!"

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered. "We can take Charm for a ride!"

"Oh, no, I can't. I have to get back now," Charm said. "It's about lunch rush. My brothers will be expecting me."

"You don't have to go back! Eden said so," Luffy said.

"He didn't mean it," Charm said. "Lunch time is a very busy time for us. We need all the help we can get then."

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Sanji said poking his head down into the room. "Surely Eden wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it. Besides, Luffy was probably annoying him if he said that."

"Well, that's true," Charm said looking up at the cook. "Eden did want me to get Luffy out of there."

"Then it's settled." Sanji smiled. "So come on up. It's time to eat"

Charm sighed.

"Hey! We were going out in the shark submerge," Usopp said.

"You can do that later," Sanji said. "You've been showing her around for hours."

"Well, I am hungry," Usopp said.

"I am too!" Chopper added.

"You can take her out after we eat" Franky said as they all headed up the ladder.

Sighing again, Charm followed them. Reaching the deck she turned her eyes back to the town. Sure Eden said for her to stay out as long as she wanted, but she really didn't want to. She wanted to work so she could take care of the kids. Her thought was broken when someone moved on the harbor. For a split second she thought she caught a glimpse of Pratt. "That couldn't have been him. He doesn't come down to the docks unless he's going sailing." She scanned her eyes around the harbor, looking for the familiar sight of Pratt's boat. It was nowhere to be seen. "I'm seeing things. That couldn't have been him. And his ship isn't here. So that means its docked at his private harbor."

"Something wrong, Charm?" Robin asked.

"No." Charm looked at the older woman. "It's nothing."

"You lovely ladies coming?" Sanji asked.

Robin stood up.

Charm followed her up the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone had already sat down, leaving the only empty chair beside Luffy for her.

"Come sit by me!" Luffy said, patting the chair.

Charm sat down beside him. She grabbed a sandwich off the plate and started eating the flavorful food as she listened to the Straw Hats talk about their adventures. Against her will she found herself really enjoying their company and their stories so much so that time got away from her. Suddenly, she remembered her brothers. Her eyes shot to the porthole. The sun had set long ago. "Oh no! I should have been back at the restaurant hours ago!"

"Don't worry about it," Zoro said. "I'm sure if they needed help they would have come and got you. They knew you were here after all."

"Maybe," Charm said. "But I have responsibilities. I shouldn't have stayed this late."

"You need to learn to relax," Sanji said.

"Sanji's right, Charm," Brook said. "You're still young. You need to enjoy the time. It doesn't last very long."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not like you all," Charm said. "I have to be responsible."

"Why?" Nami asked.

"I just have to be." Charm stood up. "I'm sorry. Thank you for showing me your ship and for the meal but I need to get going now."

"Aw." Luffy pouted. "Can't you stay longer?"

"No." Charm shook her head. "I'll be leaving now.

"I'll walk you back." Luffy jumped up.

"That's not necessary," Charm said. "I'm a big girl. I know my way home." She left the kitchen.

"Come on." Luffy followed her.

"I said no, Luffy." Charm lifted herself over the railing and started down the ladder. "Just stay here. It's not like I haven't walked home alone before."

Luffy crossed his arms over the railing and watched her go.

"She's so stubborn," Nami said.

"Matches up to the captain perfectly," Brook said.

"Think she'll be all right?" Chopper asked.

"Of course she will," Zoro said. "You heard her brothers before. She'll be fine."

"I don't know," Sanji said. "I don't like the idea of letting a woman walk home alone."

"Well, she didn't want anyone to go with her," Usopp said. "It's her choice."

Luffy barely heard what his crew said. His eyes remained locked on to his new friend as she disappeared into the town.


	5. A Dark Move & Another Straw Hat

A Dark Move & Another Straw Hat

Charm sighed as she slowed to a walk. Not feeling like being around people, even those she didn't know, she cut into the alley and walked behind the buildings that led to the back of the restaurant. Her mind swirled around the day she had with the Straw Hats. It was one of the best days, and one of the funniest days, she had ever had. It also caused a dull throbbing of longing to settle into her chest. She wanted to go with them, but she couldn't. She belonged here. The orphans needed someone to take care of them.

She shook her head then patted her cheeks. "All right. No more thinking like that. You know you're making the right decision. Fun can come later."

Reaching the back door she opened it and entered. "What a day. I'm so ready for a hot shower and to fall into bed."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Pratt said.

Charm jumped at the unexpected voice. She scanned her eyes around the semi dark kitchen until Pratt walked out of the shadows. "What the heck? Why are you sneaking around out here?"  
"I wasn't sneaking," Pratt said. "I was waiting for you."

"How did you even get in here? Never mind. I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap right now," Charm said as she moved to go around him.

"Hold on." Pratt grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

"Let go." Charm frowned.

"Just give me a minute," Pratt said. "I just want to talk."

"Fine." Charm jerked her arm away from him. "Then talk."

"I've been watching you lately," Pratt said.

"That's nothing new." Charm rolled her eyes.

"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with that pirate," Pratt said.

"Luffy? Why would you care about him?" Charm blinked. "And I haven't spent a lot of time with him. They only recently arrived."

"I don't care about _him_ ," Pratt said. "It's _you_ I care about. I don't want you near him."

"Excuse me?" Charm crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. There was something off in his eyes but she chalked it up to behind shaded in the darkness. "Last time I check you weren't my parent. You're not even my brother."

"But I'm your lover," Pratt said.

Charm snorted before laughing. "Are you drunk? Where are you getting that nonsense from?"  
"It's time." Pratt grabbed her arm again and shoved her against the wall.

Charm's heart raced. This definitely wasn't normal. "Let go."

"I won't." Pratt leaned in close to her. "You're mine and always will be."

"I am not!" Charm started to transform.

"No, no. None of that," Pratt said.

Charm could feel him moving before something warm closed around her wrist. Instantly, all the energy in her body vanished. Her knees buckled and she slid down to the floor. Her heart slammed against her chest. "Sea prism stone."

"That's right." Pratt chuckled.

Charm growled when he lifted her up in a sitting position. Breathing in a breath, she released the loudest, sharpest scream she possible could. Her voice was cut off when he shoved a cloth in her mouth. Before she could spit it out, he had her in his arms and was bolting out the door. She glared at him, wishing she could rip out his vocal cords.

…

Eden and Keegan jumped from their bed when they heard the familiar whistle. They ran out into the hall. Eden threw open Charm's door, finding her room empty. "She's not here."

They headed down the stairs to find everything looked normal. Well, all but for the back door that was wide open.

Keegan cursed under his breath. "Something happened."

"No kidding," Eden said. "Do you think it was Pratt?"

"It has to be," Keegan said. "That was the signal."

"What do we do?!" Eden shrieked. "He's going to do who knows what to our precious baby sister!"

"And he's most likely heading back to the mansion," Keegan said. "We won't be able to get anywhere near her now."

"The Straw Hats!" Eden said. "They can help! They have to!"

Keegan nodded. Without any hesitation they ran out the back door and down to the harbor. Once close enough they started calling for the pirates. "Hey! Straw Hats! Are you awake?!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Usopp looked over the railing.

"Charm's been taken!"

"What?!" the pirates shouted.

Luffy jumped over the side and landed in front of them. "What do you mean?"

"We have a warning system set in place. It's a whistle," Eden said. "We heard it a few minutes ago."

"How do you know it wasn't someone else?" Zoro asked.

"Because we made distinct whistle so it wouldn't be confused with anyone else." Keegan clenched his fists.

"So who took her?" Sanji asked.

"Pratt," Eden said. "It had to be him. He's the only one who's fixated on her. And seeing that there wasn't any damaged done anywhere she wasn't able to fight back. That means he's using sea prism stone on her."

Luffy growled, clenching his fists.

"Then that means she's probably at their mansion," Nami said. "We should…" She turned to find Luffy missing. "Not again!"

…

Luffy didn't wait any longer before taking off to find his friend. Not really knowing where he was going, he ran towards to forest and through it before coming to the run down house the orphans stayed in. They were outside, getting ready to work. Two guards were with them.

"Halt! Who are you?!" one guard asked.

"No one is allow around here," the other one said. They lift their guns and fired.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy threw his punches at the guards, easily beating them. "Where's the noble's house?"

"Huh?" The kids looked at him.

"Where is Pratt?!" Luffy demanded.

"Up that hill," James said pointing to the hill. "The mansion is up there."

Luffy roared and ran towards the hill. He ran all the way up it, getting smacked in the face and arms by leaves and branches, until he came to the mansion. A few guards were outside but he easily smashed through them and headed for the front door. "Charm! I'm coming! Hold on!"

Luffy ran up the hill. Guards were scattered around the grounds. They fired their guns at him. Luffy kept running and punching before breaking into the mansion. He grabbed one of the guards. "Where is he?! Where did he take Charm?!"

"His room!" The guard pointed up the stairs.

Luffy dropped the guard and dashed up the stairs.

…

Charm growl as Pratt carried her through the mansion. Heat bubbled inside of her chest at the one who took her and at the guards and servants who didn't even bother to look at her let alone help her escape. _Useless cowards._

Forcing her eyes away from them she tried to remember the way Pratt was going. They entered into a foyer, walked down a short hall and into what appeared to be the living room before he headed up a large staircase. Multiple doors were on the second level. They went down the fourth one and walked passed several more doors before they finally entered into a room. Charm immediately knew it was Pratt's room. It smelled just like him.

An empty fireplace sat at the opposite end of the fancy bed. Lucky for her, Pratt took her right to the bed. He laid her down and chained her to the head of the bed. She pulled on the chain as he pulled the cloth from her mouth. It was all too clear where this was going when his hand trailed down her body. "You sick son of a b-"

"Now, now," Pratt said. "It's not very ladylike to curse."

"I'm going to do more than curse when I get my hands on you!" Charm tried to hiss the best she could. But her lack of energy made her sound pathetic and childlike. "Wait until my brothers get their hands on you!"

Pratt laughed. "Them little weaklings? If they had the guts to do anything you all would have freed the kids long ago. If they had the strength to do anything it would have been done a long time ago."

"What are you talking about? Free the kids?" Charm asked. Her heart raced in her chest. No one was supposed to know about that. She had been so careful. Or so she thought.

"I know what you've been up to, my lover," Pratt said, his hand venturing to places it shouldn't.

Charm flinched, forcing back a gag from him calling her his lover and his wandering hand.

"I know you've been sneaking to see the kids and feed them." Pratt pressed a kiss to her neck. "It's cute. You'll be a wonderful mother to our kids."

"You're sick," Charm said. "I'm not having anything to do with you."

"You, my dear, don't have a choice," Pratt said before placing a kiss on her chin. "See…we are about to leave this island. We're rather bored with it. And my parents said I can have you."

"Well, they lied," Charm said. "But that's natural for you pathetic nobles. You don't care about anyone but yourselves."

"Not true. I love you." Pratt smiled and gave her what she assumed was suppose to be an affectionate look. His hands started working her shirt up her body.

Charm shivered. She had to get out of this somehow. But how? She was far too weak with the sea prism stone on her.

Pratt pulled her shirt over her head the best he could. He pressed his lips just above her breasts.

She tried knee him between the legs, but she was too weak to do any type of damage.

"You're getting excited." Pratt chuckled.

"Only a sick pervert would think that from a girl trying to nail him in the balls," Charm said.

"You taste very good," Pratt said between his kisses as he continued to kiss over the top of her breasts.

Charm drew in a shaky breath. Surely her brothers knew where she was. They would come. They had to. They knew their signal. Then her heart shattered. Her brothers weren't strong enough to fight off the noble's guards. If they tried they most likely would die. Gritting her teeth she closed her eyes. She wanted them to save her but she didn't want them to die in the process. Either way what Pratt wanted to do was going to happen. She took in a deep breath and braced herself for what was to come.

Pratt's lips remained on her skin as his hands slipped under her back, reaching for her bra hook. He was on the verge of unhooking the latch when suddenly there was a bang and the doors to the room went flying across the room.

"Get off her!" Luffy charged into the room.

"Luffy!" Charm cried.

"What are you doing here?! How did you even-" Pratt was cut off when Luffy's fist landed on his nose. His body went flying back, crashing into the wall. His body crumbled down to the floor.

Luffy panted.

Charm stared at Pratt, waiting for him to get up. But the blood and blank look in his eyes suggested that wasn't possible. "But…how? The guards…"

"Are pathetically weak." Luffy brushed his arm over his chin while he walked over to the bed.

"Wait. These are sea prism stone," Charm said. "Pratt probably has the key on him."

"Right." Luffy walked over to Pratt. Patting down the man's pockets he found it and pulled it out.

"Careful," Charm said as Luffy inserted the key and unlocked her. Once freed she pulled her shirt back on and pulled Luffy into a hug. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks. "Luffy…thank you. Thank you so much." She pulled back. "But how? How did you know I was here?"

"It's okay." Luffy grinned. "Your brothers came and got us when they figured it was this guy who took you. I came as soon as I could. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Charm nodded, thankful Luffy was as stubborn as he was and that her brothers went and got him.

"Charm."

Charm looked up to see her brothers and the rest of the Straw Hats standing in the door.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Eden said with a smile.

"Don't be stupid!" Charm flushed.

"Glad to know you didn't need us, Luffy," Sanji said. "But you didn't have to run off on your own. I wanted to save Charm! How dare you keep her all to yourself?!"

"This is all fine and good. I'm glad Charm is okay but you guys really need to get out." Nami said. She pointed at Pratt. "And take that trash with you."

Zoro walked over and grabbed Pratt by this ankle and pulled him out of the room. The rest of the boys left. The women stayed around to help Charm and asked if she needed to talk about what happened.

"I'm okay. Really," Charm said adjusting her shirt. "Thanks to Luffy Pratt didn't get very far in his plan."

"It's good to hear that," Nami said. "We're here to talk if you need us."

Charm nodded. "Thank you."

The women left the room to find the men had tied up everyone in the house.

"Hey! We're getting ready to send them out to sea!" Luffy said.

"Really?" Charm asked.

"The guards admitted they were leaving anyway," Keegan said. "We're just helping them along."

"We also found the kids," Franky said. "They're going to be super free after this."

"I'm so glad," Charm said. "And I'm so ready to go home."

With nothing left to do here the group headed out of the mansion. The Straw Hats loaded the nobles and their guards and servants onto a ship and set them out to sea. They all went home then. Charm showered, washing away Pratt's touch, and crashed in her bed, sleeping the entire day and well into the next day.

When she woke up she went downstairs to find the kids, her brothers, and the Straw Hat gathered for a party.

"About time you got down here!" Nami shouted.

"We were waiting for you!" Chopper said.

"What's going on?" Charm asked.

"We're having a celebration!" Eden said. "The whole island is celebrating! We're all glad the nobles are gone!"

Charm looked out the window. There were people in the street laughing and dancing around. "Wow."

"Come on, Charm! Let's have some fun!" Luffy said.

Charm flushed. With a nod she ran out into the middle of the party. The kids ran up to her, all thanking her for helping them. "It's okay. You all know I care about you."

"But where are we going to live now?" James asked.

"Don't worry." Charm ruffled his hair. "We'll figure out something."

"You can always use the mansion," Usopp said. "I doubt it'll be used for anything else."

"It's a possibility," Keegan said. "We'll have to see."

And somehow, during the events of things, Charm found she spent most of the time with Luffy. Now with everything quiet, and everyone asleep from having so much fun, she woke up and found she had fell asleep beside him. For a while she watched him sleep, her mind going over his offer to join him and her desire to stay here. She was more conflicted than she thought she would be. Her feelings for him changed more than she thought they would. Reaching out for him, she cupped his cheek. Without warning he rolled over and grabbed her hand. Her heart jumped in her throat. She tried to pull away from him, but he refused to go. So all she could do was lay down and watch him until she fell asleep again.

The next day Charm and her brothers stood at the docks, in front of the Sunny. Charm had her eyes down to the dock.

"Hey, don't worry," Luffy said.

"What?" Charm brought her eyes up to his.

"I understand that you feel your place is here," Luffy said. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm sorry," Charm said. "I do wish I could go with you." She looked back at the kids. She really did want to go. But the kids needed her more than the Straw Hats. "But my place is here."

"Then it's settled," Luffy said. "You are a part of my crew. You can join us at any point in time."

"Huh?" Charm brought her eyes back to Luffy. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said," Luffy said.

"What he means is," Nami said. "We actually have two other crewmembers on our crew."

"You do?" Charm looked over the crew.

"We can't tell you who they are," Nami continued. "But they are still apart of our crew. And now you are too. At any point in time you want to join us on an adventure you can. Same with your brothers."

The Straw Hats nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Luffy," Charm said. "Thank you all."

"Yeah. I might take you up on that," Eden said with a wink. "It will be fun to sail with two beautiful ladies."

"Hey! You're not allowed on this ship!" Sanji snapped. "I forbid it!"

Eden laughed. "I think I'm going to miss you most of all, Sanji."

"Shut up!" Sanji snapped.

"So I guess this is it then," Charm said. She fiddled with her shirttail. The thought of doing a certain thing ran through her mind. She gnawed her bottom lip, wondering if she should do it or not.

"Yup. Time for us to set sail." Luffy placed his hands on his hips.

Charm nodded. She had almost decided against what she wanted to do. But when he started to turn away from her, she walked up to him. "Wait."

"Hm? What is it?" Luffy asked.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. She swallowed, letting her eyes drop to his lips.

"Did you want something?" Luffy tilted his head.

"It's just…" With a deep breath, Charm leaned in and kissed him.

"Whoa," Usopp said. "Looks like Luffy's got himself a girlfriend."

"What?! How dare he kiss her?! Luffy! Prepare to die!" Sanji said while being held back by Chopper in his human form. "I'm going to pound you into mince meat!"

"Sanji! You can't do that! He's our captain!" Chopper said.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill him anyway!" Sanji said.

Charm stepped back, unable to now look at him. "Uh, take care of yourself out there."

"You bet," Luffy said.

Charm's heart started beating faster when Luffy placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"I'll be waiting for you," Luffy said. "I'll want to introduce you to Shanks."

I'd like that." Charm smiled.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the crappy story. Since it was a short story I should have written it all out before posting. I think I'll do that from now on so this doesn't happen again.**


End file.
